Variable contrast black and white photosensitive elements exist in which the overall contrast can be varied using different wavelengths of light. This is done by using various sensitizers in conjunction with silver halides to enable one range of wavelengths of exposing radiation to produce high contrast, another low, and yet another intermediate, for example. While the overall contrast can be modified in this way, parts of the sensitometric curve can not be independently altered. In applicant's co-pending patent application Ser. No. 847,583, a multipart photosensitive element comprising partial record portions, each of which includes a variable contrast emulsion, is disclosed. The present invention is directed toward a simpler and less costly element for use in less demanding applications. For example, in a strobe enlarger it is not easy to give extra exposure to highlight areas due to the short exposure duration. Reducing the contrast of the partial record emulsion associated with the density range of the highlights produces a similar result.